


Escape

by It_started_out_as_a_feeling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead misses his fam, Sad Jughead Jones, XD idk just some drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_started_out_as_a_feeling/pseuds/It_started_out_as_a_feeling
Summary: Jughead's escape is sleep. He misses his family.





	Escape

‘They’re not coming back, are they?’ I asked, squeezing my father’s hand, my beanie slipping off my head.  
My father squeezed back, and without a word walked back inside the house.

Jughead watched as his sister and mother walked up to him and his father. They’d come back to Riverdale, to the trailer, to them. They could be a family again. He was overjoyed. But he knew he’d have to wake up soon. But he was just so happy right now. He just didn’t want to wake up. If he could stay in this dream forever, he’d be happy.  
He felt someone shaking his shoulder gently, but he wanted to stay. He felt himself being pulled out of his freedom and he felt himself fighting to stay. No no no nononononononononono!  
He couldn’t go, his life was miserable, he wanted to stay with JB and his mum, and FP. His family was whole again, and he could finally be happy. He just wanted to be with his family. Was there something wrong with that? Why couldn’t the world just give him a break?  
‘Jug! Wake up!’ Archie’s voice filtered into his dreams. His vision of his family became foggy, but he didn’t want to go. He couldn’t. Please no.  
His senses came back to him like a ship crashing to Earth. He knew he was awake, but he didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t try to shake off the hand on his shoulder, nor did he tell Archie he was awake. He just lay there, disappointed.  
He knew he shouldn’t be mad with Archie, but Archie had dragged him away from his family. He’d finally been free, away from Riverdale and drama.  
‘Jug! Hey, Jug, you gotta get up. Jughead?’ Archie’s voice was getting worried. Jughead knew he had to open his eyes. But his dreams were better than his life.  
‘Jug, please wake up. I’m pretty sure you’re not a deep sleeper,’ Archie continued, sounding nervous. ‘Jug?’ Jughead couldn’t keep Archie waiting, he knew it was cruel. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light.  
‘Jug! Gosh man, you had me worried there,’ he said, tilting his head.  
Jughead remained silent. He just wished he could be with his sister. His mum and dad. Why did he have to be such a mess, such a burden?  
‘Jug, you okay?’ Jughead looked up, making eye contact.  
‘They’re not coming back, are they?’ he asked, his voice breaking.  
Archie looked confused, yet worried. Jughead never let his emotions slip. ‘Who?’  
‘My family.’


End file.
